Punishment
by Necochan1
Summary: -This is a sequel to 'Viscount Druitt and the Robin' but can be read as a simple smut fic, too- Ciel was saved from being molested by Druitt, but what will happen when Sebastian deems Ciel as 'Soiled' and decides to 'Purify' his master once again? What has Ciel gotten himself into now? And why is Sebastian looking at him with such possessiveness? (Lemon, Yaoi, and above all; Smut)


_When Ciel did look up he had to bite back a yelp of surprise. Sebastian had gone from the window to in front of Ciel as quick as lightning and his eyes were__menacing._

_"What is wrong with you? Back away from me." Ciel ordered. He did not enjoy such close contact with one so angered. It's not like Sebastian would dare lay a hand on him. Right? No, he could not. It was his position as a butler not to lay a hand against his master, and he had made sure the demon knew that he lay in such a status._

_"I do not like other people touching__my__Young Master__.__" Sebastian all but growled, "Don't you dare let anyone touch you like that again.__You are mine."__The demon's face was now only inches away from the Earl's, and his aura was seeping to all corners of the room. Before Ciel could think of a good retort, Sebastian pounced on him like a cat attacking his prey._

Ciel struggled against the demon but his efforts were in vain. Just like Viscount Druitt, Sebastian pinned him down to the bed and held his wrists together with one hand and kept Ciel's legs pinned down with his weight. His gaze was cold as ice on a winter day, and his aura was menacing, creeping along the bed and the floor like fingers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel spat at his butler. He refused to stop struggling. He had just gotten out of this situation with the Viscount, and he wasn't about to let himself be put right back into it with his _servant._

Yet Sebastian seemed to not even notice his master's resistance. What was an emaciated child no older than thirteen's strength compared to an adult male? Keeping the younger boy at bay really was not a chore, but his instant demands were only setting the demon more on edge. Through gritted teeth Sebastian slowly murmured, "Where did that piece of filth touch you?"

This peculiar question managed to halt Ciel's struggling long enough for the young boy to blink up in bewilderment. "I beg your pardon?" The Earl demanded, his voice still holding a supreme edge.

"Tell me where he touched you." Sebastian ordered, practically snarling the words.

Ciel managed a weakly mocking smile, he had no clue what in the world had gotten into his butler, and honestly it was starting to unnerve him. Hoping he could calm Sebastian down –and hopefully get him off-Ciel said almost sarcastically, "I thought I was supposed to be giving the orders here."

But these words had the opposite effect, instead of calming his butler, Ciel only made him ten times more furious. His eyes narrowed and flashed violet, and he gave the boy's wrists and painful squeeze, nearly snapping them.

"Ow!" Ciel cried, beginning to struggle once again. "Let me go this instant!" he spat, his visible eye glaring into Sebastian's own ruby orbs.

"Not until you tell me where he touched you." Sebastian hissed, refusing to relinquish his grip.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Ciel seethed; his voice acerbic.

_"Yes I am. Now__tell me right now or so help me, child…__"_Sebastian growled, tightening his hand so hard he most likely fractured Ciel's delicate bones.

"Fine!" Ciel whimpered, trying to hold back the tears that were about to spring into his eyes. "He kissed my neck and my lips!" Ciel said in a rush, sighing as he felt the grip on him loosen, but not release him. He couldn't help the small tint that rose to his cheeks when he realized what he had revealed.

When Ciel looked up into Sebastian's face he couldn't quite grasp his butler's expression. His mouth was set into a grimace, and his brows furrowed in obvious dissatisfaction. His eyes were indecipherable, but held a hint of possessiveness.

Ciel's chest rose and fell at a fast rate; Sebastian's weight on his stomach proved to make it not only challenging to move but also to breathe. He was about to spit out another command when Sebastian suddenly leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ciel demanded, struggling once again and whipping his head from side to side in hopes of hindering his butler's actions.

Undeterred, Sebastian muttered into the soft skin of the boy's throat, "I will not let anyone else defy _my_ Young Master. I shall make you pure once more."

"A _demon_ making me pure." Ciel scoffed, having the nerve to laugh. "I think that is rather impossible."

"Then consider this punishment for letting someone else other than I touch you." Sebastian responded in an eerily calm voice. Without warning, he lifted his head away from Ciel's throat and kissed him on the lips.

Ciel shuddered, and quickly moved his head away_. _This earned an annoyed growl from the demon and his free hand moved to grasp Ciel's chin, turning his head to that he may not escape. Once again Sebastian lowered his lips to his master's own, and Ciel had no choice but to acquiesce to his servant's demands.

To the young teen's utter horror, he began to focus on how soft the demon's lips were and the fact that they were rather _warm. _Worse, he believed that for a moment he had even begun to _enjoy _the kiss.

_"No!"_Ciel thought_, _desperate to shake himself from these ludicrous thoughts._ "We're both men! This sort of thing just isn't-"_

Ciel suddenly found that he couldn't finish that thought. Actually, he found that he couldn't even think anymore at all, let alone struggle. Sebastian had taken the liberty to part Ciel's lips and explore the younger boy's mouth with his tongue during the Earl's second of uncertainty, and the foreign but strangely pleasurable feeling seemed to be draining Ciel of any remaining energy he had been fortunate to cling on to.

When Sebastian was done playing with Ciel's mouth and teasing his tongue, he parted their lips, allowing Ciel to get some much-needed air. It would seem that somewhere in the process of their make-out session the young Earl had forgotten to breathe. While his master was busy gulping in oxygen, Sebastian reached up with his free hand and knocked the annoying frilly pink hat Ciel was wearing off his head.

"It seems your head has gotten bigger my Lord, your hat stayed on even after you were pushed down." Sebastian commented with an amused chuckle.

"S-Shut up." Ciel growled, managing to pull forth a bit of his commanding tone so as to try and save what little dignity he was quickly losing.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed seductively, and his devilish grin only intensified. "My, it would seem my hands are cramping trying to keep your hands bound, let us try and find a better alternative." With that, he reached down and undid one of the many frilly pink bows that adorned the dress, and tied Ciel's wrists together, finishing the bind with a perfect bow.

Ciel, who had been busy trying to clear his muddled thoughts, growled in annoyance when he realized what Sebastian had just done. He twisted his hands, only to find the knot and binds secure. Beyond frustrated, the Earl hissed, "Let me go at once, you swine!"

"All in due time." Sebastian whispered in his ear, hiding the sadistic grin that had found its way to his lips upon watching the Earl struggle. "I'm afraid you punishment is still far from over."

Sebastian then slid his hands under Ciel's many layers of skirts and lifted them up out of the way. He smirked slightly at what was revealed. "My, my, young master, you even put on the proper undergarments."

To his amusement, Ciel had put on the matching ladies baby-pink underwear that had a cute little bow on either side of the hip and frills attached along the borders. Sebastian couldn't help but think that it looked perfect on Ciel's petite body, if not a little disfigured by the small bulge.

"Don't look." Ciel ordered, his face already flushing a deep red in his embarrassment. In all honesty, even he did not know what he had been thinking when he slipped those on, but now he cursed himself for doing so.

Sebastian did as told and brought his face back up to Ciel's, "Yes My Lord." He murmured, staring down at the Earl with smoldering red eyes.

"Now you decide to listen to my commands." Ciel hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Without responding, Sebastian slipped his hand into Ciel's pretty pink underwear and started toying with his diminutive member. Not having expected this, the young boy jolted, his eyes snapping up to his butler's and growing wide. "What do you think you are doing?!" he demanded, becoming panicked. "The Viscount did not lay a hand on me there. There is no need for you to touch me!"

Choosing to simply ignore his master's protests, Sebastian started slowly pumping the young boy's growing erection. Ciel clamped his teeth shut, but the demon would still hear the involuntary groan emanate from the back of the Earl's throat. Sebastian meshed his lips with Ciel's own again, smirking as the Earl slowly began to submit to the pleasure.

Without even a whisper of warning, Sebastian inserted a finger into Ciel entrance. As he expected, the boy made a noise of protest and tried to struggle, but when the demon's hand moved to toy with his erection again his struggling subsided. With a hidden grin, the demon slipped another finger into Ciel and started moving them in a scissoring motion, actually forcing Ciel to cry out. Sebastian pumped him faster, forcing the boy's mind to focus elsewhere as he prepared him.

Ciel couldn't help but buck his hips into Sebastian's hands. His body seemed to be betraying him, as this was something he would never have done if his brain wasn't poisoned with ecstasy and his body being wracked with pleasure. Sebastian's hands and fingers didn't stop their assault, that was, until he could feel the boy coming close to his end. As he felt Ciel tense, he stopped all motions, earning a frustrated whimper from the Earl. The need for release was strong, and the poor boy was quickly overtaken by it. '_Release_ _first, rational thoughts later._' Was a saying akin to what was going through the boy's mind, but that could not be accomplished if his butler stopped pleasuring him.

Sebastian was beyond pleased when he came to the realization that his master had _finally _given into him. He could tell simply from the Earl's flushed body that he desired him, whether he knew it or not. Removing his fingers from the loosened hole, Sebastian was careful to make sure he was slick so that he may enter easily- he didn't want to break the boy. Positioning himself above Ciel, he carefully slid himself into his tight heat. He wanted more than anything to enter him with one fluid- if not rough- thrust and fully sheath himself to the base, but he knew that he could damage the boy beyond repair if he did so. He would have to wait until the Earl was more experienced, and if he had his way he certainly would be soon.

Ciel grunted in pain at the feeling of being stretched; two fingers were nowhere near the size of Sebastian's actual member. He felt as if his insides were on fire, and he was about to demand Sebastian remove himself at once before the demon actually started to move. Slowly, the Earl relaxed and the pain became a bit more tolerable, and before he knew it, it had simply become a dull throb that only existed in the back of his mind. He could feel it now; shivers of pleasure traveling up his spine as Sebastian moved within him. It was wrong, they were both men, but even those protests could not break the wall of ecstasy that had clouded his mind.

Before long, Ciel could feel his desire growing, yet the demon still went at a steady, slow pace. Once comforting, the snail-like thrusts became a nuisance, and the words had left Ciel's mouth before he could contemplate them; "Move _faster." _He commanded, a strangled groan escaping his throat.

More than happy to oblige, Sebastian started thrusting faster into Ciel, and both males' breathing was becoming labored. Sebastian had been able to restrain his voice better than Ciel, but now even he was letting out a couple small moans and groans at every thrust.

As Sebastian's pace picked up, turning almost animalistic in his own quest for release, Ciel couldn't bear the pleasure any longer. The boy reached his climax with an arch of his back and a very audible moan. Sebastian felt Ciel tense and spasm around him as he fell from his peak, and with a few more thrusts Sebastian released with a satisfied groan.

Both master and servant lay panting for a while, and Sebastian noticed for the first time that the young Earl was sweating profusely. "This dress is killing me." Ciel growled, panting a bit harder.

On cue, Sebastian tore the dress down the side in one swift movement. Knowing that the devil dress was destroyed beyond repair did please Ciel, but not as much as finally having it off him. The garment was shoved off the bed quickly, and it landed in a heap unceremoniously on the floor. Sebastian also undid the ribbon binding Ciel's hands and saw that there were bright purple bruises on his wrists. The demon observed that somewhere between squeezing and restraining the Earl he had indeed fractured his wrists, something he knew he would pay dearly for. Needless to say he was relieved that Ciel didn't seem to notice, though he surely would in the morning. Sebastian made a mental note to attend to the wounds as soon as he could.

Ciel curled up into a ball, suddenly chilled, and fell quickly asleep. It came as no surprise that after all his struggling he would be utterly exhausted. Diligent as ever, Sebastian threw a light sheet over him so he wouldn't catch a cold.

"That was your punishment." Sebastian whispered to the sleeping Earl. He quickly cleaned himself up and left the room, knowing he would face his master's wrath in the morning.

/Thank you for reading. If you are returning, you will notice I did change a lot; at least when it comes to detail and Ciel's attitude. This _is _a oneshot, so I am afraid there will be no more of this particular story. At this point in time, I am not interested in writing anymore Ciel/Sebastian fics. But I do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
